Le couronnement
by Elinea
Summary: Molly doit faire face à son destin


voici ma première fic sur Oban j'espère que vous allez l'aimé.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sav the world

****

**LE COURONNEMENT**

Molly se réveilla dans une salle sombre. Elle avait mal à la tête et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était les modules s'écrasant dans la citée où avait eu la dernière course puis un flash de lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit que quelqu'un l'observait mais surtout Molly avait un impression d'être déja venu ici

Eva parcoura la salle puis un couloir qui l'emmena dans une autre salle où se trouvait au centre une pyramide. Elle comprit d'où venait cette sensation de déjà-vu. C'était ici, qu'elle et Jordan, avaient rencontré les Créateurs et avait appris le véritable but de la grande course d'Oban ainsi que la nature du prix ultime : choisir le nouvel Avatar.

Molly se demandace qu'elle faisait là car le temple du coeur se situait assez loin de la citée où elle se touvait avant de s'évanouir. Elle se dit que pour avoir la réponse, elle n'avait qu'à poser sa main sur la pyramide pour faire venir les Créateurs et lui leurs demander.

Eva posa sa main et, comme la dernière fois, la pyramide s'illumina et les Créateurs apparurent.

"Que nous veux-tu ? demanda l'un d'entre eux

-Pourquoi m'avez vous emmenée ici ? répliqua t-elle

-Afin que tu reçoive tes pouvoirs d'Avatars ! répondit un autre

-Mes pouvoirs d'Avatar ? s'étonna Molly, mais je ne veux pas devenir le nouvel Avatar, cette place conviendrait mieux à Aikka.

-Seul le pilote qui a remporté la course peut devenir l'Avatar, déclara l'un des Créateurs

-Mais... commença Molly

-Peu importe, coupa le Créateur qui avait parlé en premier, tu dois accepter ton destin. Sans nouvel Avatar Oban se meurt, de plus, en quittant la salle du trône sans recevoir tes pouvoirs, tu as libéré un être maléfique.

-Un être maléfique ? Comment ça ? demanda t-elle

-Il s'agit de l'Avatar précédant Satis. Pendant son règne, il a détruit des planètes pretextant que l'imperfection et l'impureté les contaminaient ainsi que les autres mondes que nous avions crée et, à la fin de son règne, il a refusé de laisser sa place à Satis. Ce dernier l'a combattu et a réussi à l'enfermer mais, lorsque tu ais parti pour retrouver tes amis, ses pouvoirs étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir le garder emprisonner et il a réussi à se libérer, expliqua l'un des Créateurs

-Alors c'était lui ! s'exclama Molly. C'était lui qui a détruitl es modules.

-Oui et nous t'avons amenée iciafin de te couronner et que tu prennes la place de Satis en tant qu'Avatar, répondit un Créateur

-Que se passera t-il si j'accepte ? demanda Molly

-Tu recevras tes pouvoirs et tu devras combattre Canaletto. Si tu le bats, Oban et la galaxie seront sauvées ainsi que ton père, tes amis et aussi celui qui est le plus cher à ton coeur et à qui tu penses en ce moment même"répondit l'un d'entre eux

Molly se mit à réfléchir. Pour réparer ses erreurs, elle se dit qu'elle devait accepter son destin, et puis, ainsi, elle pourrait sauver son père, ses amis, Jordan et aussi Aikka. Depuis qu'il avait disparu, elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Mais avant, elle voulait savoir une dernière chose.

"Lorsque je serai Avatar, est ce que je serai obliger de rester sur Oban, demanda Eva

-Non. L'Avatar est le maître d'Oban cela signifit qu'il doit veiller sur elle et sur la galaxie mais il peut vivre sur un autre planète",répondit un Créateur

Cette réponse permit à Molly de prendre sa décision.

"J'accepte, annonça t-elle

-Dans ce cas, approche toi de la pyramide, place tes mains autour de la sphère et approche la de ton coeur pour qu'elle pénètre en toi", déclara l'un des leurs

Molly fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et la sphère pénétra en elle. Soudain, Molly s'éleva dans la pièce tel un ange, l'énergi qui l'entourait étais extrèmement puissante. Puis, une aura bleue l'entoura et son symbole d'Avatar apparu derrière elle.

Molly ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était remplis d'assurance et de volonté.

Un nouvel Avatar était né.


End file.
